enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Base layouts and strategies
This page will discuss and recommend different base builds, and strategies. Also, it will discuss enemy spawning in order improve understandings of base organization. It will show images of effective or strong base builds as examples and not guidelines. It will also discuss unit strategies, such as when to begin replacing units, healer placement and choices, rare unit strategies, individual unit analyses, and so on. Since this is a new page and has not yet reached its full potential yet, notes and hints should remain un-removed in the beginning of sections. It is important to note that players may have 55 units at the most (Not including free fion drones) Images of strong base builds (Use images of bases to prove or illustrate points regarding strategy.) Singular bases These bases are generally one large grouping of units, resembling anything from a square to a circle, and are completely enclosed. This is also the most common type of base, mostly because it's easy to come up with, and generally the most powerful and effective type of base. Singular bases are the most protected bases, since they usually have a perimeter composed of purely defensive unis, such as aegis barriers. In addition, since they are the smallest (and, on later stages, most crammed), buffs from support units usually affect all or major part of your defense. On the other hand, due to being fully enclosed, which takes large amount of defensive units, they may have worse offensive capabilities than other bases. Also, enclosed bases may suffer problems with space, since large perimeters, which provide lots of space, take lots of defense units, and smaller perimeters, taking less units, may not provide enough space. However, practically all those problems can be solved just with right units choosing and placing, resulting in well-defended, small base, still possessing excellent offensive capabilities. In summary, singular bases tend to have defensive character and are the easiest to build. However, they have large potential and can perform good throughout all the game, being good choice both for beginners and advanced players. Multibases These bases are generally of equal size, and are set apart from each other. Although, these bases may possess overlapping fields of fire or healing. Multibases are completely outclassed by singular bases, due a singular bases' ability to extend its buffs to all units. In addition, multibases facing pressure from a boss or cluster of enemies may break due one of the bases taking all the damage. Lastly, multibases require much, much more defensive units to stay airtight than singular bases do. Stretched bases These bases are generally less dense than singular bases and multibases, and are more drawn out to maximize their volumes of fire, as well as engagement ranges. For example, they can resemble a long rectangle. However, they require more defensive units to completely cover the base than square bases. Wall-less Bases Wall-less bases are bases without walls, usually relying on huge numbers of chargors to provide enormous health boosts to offensive units. This allows a base to have amazing offensive capabilities, but defense is usually lacking, and they usually cannot stand up to pressure of a heated boss fight. Enemy orientation, spawning, and how it affects base management While it is perfectly possible to move all units to the north side of the map when a boss appears, it is most efficient to establish a base that does well from beginning to end. Enemies spawn primarily from the top of the screen, and both sides. However, it is nearly impossible to keep some units from reaching the back of the base on some levels. If a base is crammed into the very back of the screen, the number of enemies able to reach the back of the base is greatly reduced, and less defensive units are needed there. However, fragile units should not be placed at the very back without defensive coverage. ZAC warpgates may serve as walls there, as long as they are given ample healing support. Unit strategies This will regard unit placement strategies, and everything related to unit placement. Command Base- While it is the most important unit of the game, it can be understood that the command base can very well absorb medium amounts of damage, especially with the "Terra Alloy" upgrade, and if necessary can be placed in an area of the base that is not frequently attacked. It may be best to put it in the back of the base as most enemies come from the front. Unit outposts are groups or individual units placed away from the main base (or bases). They can be momentary, for example, if you move a scorpion for fifteen seconds out of your base in order to eliminate enemies. Or they can be self-sustaining outposts, where a healer supports all of them. This is usually a bad idea because a separate outpost loses all of the buffs provided by the main base, and requires more defensive units than it is worth to stay alive under pressure. Outposts can have overlapping fields of fire or healing ranges with main bases. Three ZAC Wargates are strongly recommended for nearly all builds. Their large base health makes them a superb choice for placement on the front line of a base, or, with ample healing support, on the back of a base in place of walls. This works well because the back of a base is usually under much less pressure, and it can increase the amount of offensive units a base can afford. Although, because ZAC fighters stall up enemies, some bases may have trouble with enemies in larger-than-normal-waves. This is rarely a problem for good bases. In addition, ZAC fighters often stall bosses, delaying their approach into the reach of your offensive units. While this can slightly increase the time it takes to destroy a boss (making it harder to get high boss time scores, and possibly decreasing the amount of gold you are awarded at the end of a level), it also gives you base extra time to finish off regular enemies before the boss arrives. Chargors While Chargors can be tempting for many players to use in large numbers because of their range, health, and damage boosting properties, at later levels it can ultimately result in a problem due to the unit amount cap at 55 units. Because of this, players at later stages may find that their bases lack enough firepower, and chargors can possibly appear to become a liability. The chargor unit can be replaced in respective range, health, and damage boosting areas by other units, but nothing can come close to the all-around support it provides. Zakanas are fast-firing shield disruptor units that can substitute for the damage boost property of the chargor. However, Zakanas begin with a low base health, lack the firepower of other offensive units, and are not suggested for front-line placement. Zycon storms are missile-firing units that are effective against fast-moving targets, and can offer range boosts. However, the range boost that they offer is only 1/5 of a fully upgraded chargor, and they are largely outclassed by other offensive units. Almost all healing units and a number of others offer health boosts. Chargors "supercharge" nearby units constantly, offering temporary boosts in stats. This means that offensive units surrounding chargors are very effective, and that is usually where they should be placed. Because they offer a maximum 13% offensive bonus, a range boost of up to 5, and a health boost of up to 17, at least 6 chargors are recommended in a base, to allow offensive units to reach their maximum range. The Chargor catastrophe is a term for when a base has too many chargors. This usually is a result of either having over 16 chargors, having chargor bonuses not reach enough units, or poor unit choice and/or placement, causing the base to reach its unit cap much too soon.